


One is the Loneliest Number

by Yknotnymph



Series: Something in the air [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yknotnymph/pseuds/Yknotnymph
Summary: Sullivan has dinner with Vic and Lucas. They stop discussing boxing and move to more serious subjects. . .explicit F/M/M





	One is the Loneliest Number

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I miss Ripley.

It was completely possible drinking this late at night on the weekend off was not the brightest idea. Drinking 6 months into your marriage with one's husband and his best friend doesn't seem like it should be a problem. But not everything is predictable.  
  
Sullivan had come over for dinner, one bottle of wine became two and three, one hour to two and now three. One beer became five. Things were casual now, talk had moved from the department to the friends picking on each others boxing technique, an endless topic of conversation. Sullivan was in his crew Station 19 shirt, Luke was in his ever-present nice smelling white T-shirt. Vic had changed into camisole, panties, and robe.  
  
When Vic came back and sat down, she joined her fingers with Ripley's. He gave her a soft kiss on the shoulder and pulled her onto his lap. He set her on his thighs, letting her writhe slightly against his warmth while he gave her a small kiss on her neck.   
  
Sullivan, (actually Sully now as Vic had come to think of him when she wasn't at the station) almost growled at them. "Could you two not?"  
  
"Not what?" Lucas pressed another kiss on her neck and she couldn't stop herself from melting against him. He was firming up beneath her bottom.  
  
Sullivan's tone was harsh. "Not do that in front of me." His eyes were flashing with some type of emotion. There was challenge, and there was desperation there.  
  
Luke gazed at Sullivan, his face inscrutable. Vic sat up a little. "We're married. Being able to touch her, it's part of the point."  
  
"Damn it, I know that," Sullivan snapped. His hand raised helplessly toward Vic, "You don't think I don't fucking know that. The way you are with her. The way she comes to you. The way your change when she touches you. The way she wants you. Those things that I can't-"  
  
Vic wasn't sure what made her do it but she stretched out with her leg and brushed it again Sullivan's. He practically stopped breathing, and she placed her palm on his shoulder. He almost unwillingly leaned into her hand, letting her absorb the heat of his muscles, tensed in to tight knots. There was a struggle across his face until he leaned toward her, his lips near her hair - trying to stay back, not to pull her closer, not inhale her scent -feminine and mixed with the musk of the Riptide.  
  
"What do you want?" Luke asked the question for both of his two closest people.  
  
"What do I want?" Sully's eyes darkened and he looked from his best friend to his best friend's wife, touching him so tantalizingly. "I want that. I want what you two get every single damn day."  
  
The words hung in the air - heavy with the potential of magic of what could be -a wish granted or destroyed.  
  
Vic understood. What Sullivan wanted was to experience being part of something whole, coveting the thing he wanted, but didn't have and couldn't have. If he wanted to find two people who knew what that meant, Sully was in the right place. Luke's hand on her waist fell away from her back, and Vic turned back to check on him. A single nod - giving her permission to decide where this would go.   
  
She carefully ran her hands over Sullivan's chest, muscles bunching beneath her fingers - he clearly didn't miss chest or abs day. The touch made him sigh, still holding back but also bringing him closer. "Is this what you want?"  
  
His black eyes focused on the warm woman in his arms; his iron control being challenged. "Vic? Luke?"  
  
"Only if she wants to. She calls the shots," her husband confirmed.  
  
Vic pivoted off Lucas's lap and straddled Sully, her hands on both of his shoulders. She never been this close to him before. She pressed a gentle kiss on his mouth; he started relaxing. She did it again and this time he kissed her back, tentative at first and then with growing hunger.  
  
She sensed more than saw some motion behind her. Lucas taking off his shirt, his arms and abs gloriously defined. He went over to his best friend and helped him raise his arms over his head -taking off the crew shirt. Peeling off Sully's armor.  
  
Vic whispered against the soft skin of Sullivan's neck, gentling him like you would a frightened kitten. "Be with us. Enjoy this." When was the last time someone had cared enough to seduce him?  
  
Lucas came closer and Vic could feel Sully panting harder and his dick stirring to life between her legs. Vic went for his waistline and started opening pants. He broke the kiss with a groan and was met with a kiss from Lucas. Her husband put both his arms around the two of them and gave his best friend a deep hard kiss.  
  
Vic couldn't help but watch since they were on her shoulder. She could feel Sully quaking in her hands as he was losing his resistance to the two of them.  
  
She had it anticipated this night to be one she spent riding her husband. Now it seemed like a very different night was in store. Sully didn't individually want her or individually want Lucas. He wanted to be part of this, to have the passion, the love, the wholeness that he couldn't find. And it was up to them to let him in.  
  
Besides, watching those two shirtless masculine friends make out was damn hot. Between the two of them, their muscles on muscles could have been pin ups on a monthly firefighter calendar which was enough to make any redblooded woman and not a few men ridiculously horny. Vic could feel herself getting wetter with anticipation for the next stage. Luke stepped back and kissed her, filling her mouth with his familiar tongue and love. She faced Sully and he kissed her.  
  
This time the kiss with Sullivan was different. His mouth slightly cool, face more clean shaven than Luke's and the touch of his tongue at last more aggressive. Maybe it was closer to the one he had just given Ripley - more needy more angry. His hands captured her, dragging her closer like he could consume her.  
  
His tongue was between her lips, plundering her open mouth, his body increasingly demanding for her attention. His hands roamed her back, reaching down to slide off her robe, tearing at her panties. In response she ground herself against him, his hardening cock trapped between their bodies.  
  
Sully snapped back suddenly with a hiss, becoming still. Need and hunger warred across his face and he checked back with Ripley and Vic. Like he needed to be sure they were both on board with the thing that he wanted so much. His defenses were breached, and if he was sinking, he needed to know it was okay.  
  
Lucas answered by working his sweatpants down his lean hips and revealing through his boxers his fully aroused state. Vic leaned back against the table and reached down to the edge of her camisole. Lucas's hands covered hers, helping her bare her breasts to Sullivan. She and Lucas turned their fully dilated pupils to Sully who had been watching, ravenous. Lucas cupped her breast, the nipples tight and mocha tipped, one finger skimming her skin. She keened slightly and presented her chest for further ravishing. Luke's voice goaded Sullivan on. "Go ahead and taste her. She likes it."  
  
Sully obeyed opening his mouth and started mouthing one of Vic's nipples. Vic moaned a little with the sheer eroticism of her husband's best friend suckling her under his command. Lucas's hands were supporting her back as his hand drifted lower, working its way to the spot where her heat hid. It was heavenly. "You can go harder," Vic encouraged both of them. "Give me more. That's right, make me wet." Lucas set his hand on the seam of her underwear and started rubbing her clit. She felt Sullivan tense and guessed Lucas's hand also stimulating his friend's cock.  
  
"Luke, Sully," Vic felt that near cry being almost forced out of her lips. "More."  
  
The urgency in her voice, increased the pressure on her nipples and between her legs. If embarrassment was something Victoria Ripley still experienced about her sexuality, she would been embarrassed how by her wetness soaking Luke's hand and Sullivan's pants while her husband fingered her and played with Sully's cock. A strong suck from Sully and a finger twist from Luke brought her to the boiling point and she went over the edge, her hips slamming up - squeezing Sullivan's hard-on between her hips, Luke's hand and his own body. He made a loud noise and Vic dimly felt something warm hit the skin on her belly.  
  
Her captain released her, sitting back, dazed. "Fucking hell." He had just . . . with Vic and Luke . . . and he looked at the mostly naked woman sitting on his lap, his cum decorating her abs.  
  
"I know," She gave him small kiss on the cheek and lolled her head back to receive one from Ripley. "Better than talking about Luke's left hook." She winked saucily at the two of them. "Definitely a good start."  
  
Lucas chuckled and hefted Vic onto the table."Definitely need a little more elbow grease if she can still talk."  
  
"So round two?" Sullivan asked, unsure again. The atmosphere was shifting into something he didn't recognize - were they teasing each other?   
  
It was Vic who answered. "Round one is not even over. This was the icebreaker. Strip Rip." He knelt by her and used his teeth to pull of her panties, heedless of the cum on her belly. She slapped his shoulder. "Not what I meant. Be a gentleman and clean me up if you plan doing more than jerking off on the sidelines."   
  
Laughing playfully, Luke wiggled out of his boxers, his flag flying at full mast, "Oh, now you want me to be a gentleman?" He bit her shoulder, getting rid of her camisole, and glanced back to Sully.  
  
For Sullivan, understanding bloomed. They were letting him in - the trust, the happiness, the joy. Sex between the two of them was hot, scorching, intensely personal, and apparently fun. Seriously fucking ridiculously fun. And they were letting him experience it too.  
  
Both were waiting for his next move. "I am the one who made the mess, so I should be the gentleman. Not that Rip has ever been a gentleman." Sullivan felt lighter. He shoved off his pants and briefs, using the briefs to wipe off Vic's stomach.  
  
She slipped off the table, deliberately bumping into Lucas's rigid length, to which he whined slightly. He followed her happily as she walked Sullivan and gave him a glancing caress, chest to hip. "See, he saved you from the sidelines - ahh," Lucas swept her up into his arms and headed toward the master bedroom.   
  
Before he made it down through the door, Lucas twirled back around, Vic in his arms. Her head was against Luke's shoulder, and Luke had his achingly tender expression toward her. It was Vic who said the words, the spell he couldn't fight. "You wanted in, so come in. You don't have to, but -"  
  
It was a generous offer. He was tired of acting invulnerable, of being alone, of missing out. If he was in or out, they were still as they had always been, bound to each other. It was up to him if he wanted to enjoy their affection for the night. He wasn't borrowing or stealing from them; they were sharing it willingly.  
  
He signed and took in his best friend and his wife looking at him with almost identical eyes for all their differences. Time to stop overthinking. Who in their right mind would turn this down?  
  
"But I want to." Whatever was going to happen next; he wouldn't be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Very different vein than the other ones were? Hit me up with some comments to motivate me to keep going - and ignore all that dumb stuff happening on Grey's.


End file.
